Using cooperative clinical trials, investigations of Phase II and Phase III type are being conducted in surgery, pathology, chemotherapy and radiation therapy, either alone or as combined modalities. This is being done in an effort to determine the most effective means for control of all varieties of gynecologic malignancies. Through Group efforts, coordinated by Headquarters and Statistical Office Staffs, study protocols are constructed, activated and terminated. A specified data and Quality Control flow system assures production of meaningful observations. These are analyzed for best results. Methods found to be superior through clinical evaluations are then re-evaluated against other procedures, either new or standardly accepted in a continuum of evolution aimed at improving survival and progression-free interval.